


Golden Beginnings

by Vrygoth



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Best Friends, Chloé gets a a redemption, F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Interracial Relationship, LGBTQ Character of Color, angry bee gets a gf and not so much stress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrygoth/pseuds/Vrygoth
Summary: A lot has change for Chloé. Sabrina not hanging with her anymore and instead with Marinette and Adrien and her not on speaking terms. Chloé didn't need them anyways, she had her money and she's the mayor's daughter! So why does she slowly becomes friends with the new student in their class and how will she also deal with becoming a superhero? 
Valerie knew when she researched her classmates life wasn't going to be the same again. Akuma attacks happening in the middle of the day of math, no big deal. Everyone disliking the mayor's daughter, kinda a big deal for Val. Something about the heiress draws her in. But Valerie does think her classmates are either he friendliest people or a front for a cult.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Before I start i wanted to get this off my mind  
> I read a lot of Chloé fics and I noticed a lot of things
> 
> 1\. Not many people of color in most of all the stories, especially a darker skin character  
> 2\. Some give Chloé the same mean girl stereotype and make her over the top dramatic or just make her out to a flat character  
> 3\. I wanted to give her a redemption worthwhile, to flesh out some characters other than Marinette and Adrien
> 
> but other than that, thanks for reading

“Class, we have a new student joining us all the way from America! Isn’t that exciting?” Miss Bustier said excitedly to her class. Some had looks of curiosity wondering who this new kid was. Some excited to have another classmate and a certain blonde rolled her eyes muttering to herself ‘Great another fashionless sheep.’

Chloe hasn’t been a great mood since she and Sabrina had stop being friends. Or well Sabrina finally growing a backbone to Chloe.

-Flashback-  
Five weeks ago, Sabrina confronted Chloe about their friendship after the blonde had made another one of their classmate upset. While Marinette comforted Mylene, Sabrina decided she couldn’t stay by any longer and watches her self-proclaim ‘best friend’ abuse their classmates.

For once in her life, Sabrina stood up to Chloe in front of the whole class. Everyone was shocked, even their teacher who was too caught up from watching the quiet girl berated the mayor’s daughter.

Everyone seemed to be affected by her rant except Chloe. She stared at her former friend, no malice in her eye. In fact, she stood there stoic while getting yelled at in front of the whole class.

After Sabrina was finished with telling her off, everything was silent. No one dared moved, afraid of the spoiled blonde might do. Sabrina braced herself to get yelled at, an object thrown at but nothing came. The only sound the classroom made was the sound of running and a slammed door.

-The Present-  
After that happen, Adrien tried to talk to her the next day but she blew him off. He hated seeing his former best friend act like a brat but he tried his best to change and be like the girl he once knew when he was younger.

‘Those traitors, hanging out with Maritrash how dare them.’ Chloe thought bitterly watching two of her former friends hang out with her enemy and her friends.  
Sabrina had even moved seats next to them, distancing herself away from Chloe. Just because she has a new set of confidence still doesn’t mean what the blonde is capable of doing.

“Now class I want you to treat our newest member with respect (she glances at Chloe who rolled her eyes and huffed) and Marinette, would you please show our new student around?” Miss Bustier asked the dark haired girl who nodded yes.

‘I hope Chloe doesn’t akumaize this one.’ The dark haired girl prayed as she glanced over to her rival. Chloe caught her staring, her cold blue eyes glaring icily at her enemy. Marinette knew all the looks she gave but this once could even make Hawkmoth quiver in fear.

“Alright now the moment you’ve been waiting for; Valerie could you come out please?” Miss Bustier opened the door and then appears their mysterious classmate, Valerie Blackwell.

There appears a girl who looks about 5’3 or 5’4, with cinnamon brown skin. Her eyes, a deep chocolate shade, at her new classmate’s eyes hinting with wonder. Her medium black hair being held together by a plum ponytail holder with strands going down on the side. She glanced at her outfit; a black babydoll dress with blue diamonds across the chest, black leggings, and maroon combat boots.

She watched as all eyes were on here, most friendly and a few curious. Val noticed a blonde girl glancing at her then returning back to her phone. She also noticed that her seat was empty unlike everyone else who had a seat partner.

‘So I guess she must be the bratty mayor’s daughter everyone mentioned. She doesn’t seem so bad; I bet she’s probably a decent person despite the rumors.’ Val thought to herself.

But before she sat down she had to do the dreaded question and answer about her. She introduce her; she’s 15 and was born in raised in New York, has 3 siblings, favorite color is purple, plays volleyball, favorite band is Foo Fighters (“Food Fighters?” Ayla whispered to Nino, who shrugged his shoulders confused just as much as his girlfriend) and she spends her free time taking pictures of the city.  
Since Chloe had an open seat next to her, much to Miss Bustier dismay, assigned her to sit next to the heiress, giving her a pitying look.

“Marinette would you please stand up, thank you. Valerie, Marinette and her friends will gladly show you around the school.” Miss Bustier beamed at the group of kids.

Val scoffed at her teacher’s reaction towards the group of students. She doesn’t know them personally but it seems like they mean no harm. She looks over to Chloe; phone not in hand, whose paying attention to their teacher as she begins teaching them about French art.

Val got out her notebook, jotting down information and stealing glances at her new partner.

-1 hour and 20 minutes later-  
Miss Bustier dismissed the class for lunch, everyone breaking up into their groups. But before Val got a chance to talk to Chloe, Marinette came up to her, friends in tow. Muttering a few curse words, Valerie put on a fake smile towards the group.

‘You really have crappy timing. And why do they keep smiling at me like that. I feel like they might force me into their cult. Or worse, wear bright colors.’ The dark haired girl shuddered at the thought.

“Hi Valerie, I want to welcome you to our school and class! I hope you have great time here.” Marinette said. She then introduced Ayla, Nino, Sabrina and Adrien (a faint blushed  
appeared on her face when she spoke his name). Giving up since she’s surrounded, Val made small talk with the group of teens and she slowly felt her guard coming down. She was actually having fun with them, Ayla catching her up to date about Ladybug and Chat and the akumas. Everything was going fine.

All until…..

“Sorry you have to seat next to the queen of mean.” Ayla spoke up to Val. They looked over to where said girl was sitting alone in the shade reading a book.

“Ayla! Don’t say that about her.” Adrien chided to his friend. Val saw the look Sabrina made when the blonde was mention. A look of disgust, anger and sadness?

“Adrien it’s true. Girl’s scarier than the devil. Just steer clear from her. We don’t want to see you get hurt by her.” Nino added.

“Yeah, if she messes with any of my friend she’s close to a beat down!” Ayla seethed as she glared at the heiress. Sabrina grabbed her arm to calm her down.

“Chloe is a mean girl. She used to make Sabrina do her homework, got Ayla suspended, makes fun of Nino and tried to make Adrien turn against us. She’s done a lot worse in the last 3 weeks she’s been in a worse mood.” Marinette chimed in, displeased written over her talking about her rival.

Val looked at each of them with disbelief. Okay she did some research on her classmates and she was aware of what Chloe has done. But still, comparing a teenage girl to Satan? Stay away from her? She left her parents at home; she didn’t need these cult-like people to tell her what to do.

She glanced over at Adrien; his face was in his phone checking his schedule so he wouldn’t have to state his opinion about his former friend. The day after the blow up, she walked past him and treated him just like the rest of the class.

“But it’s okay, you have us and we’ll always have your back. I can’t wait to show you around Paris! You’ll love the people and also we’re having a class party later on today at Adrien’s and of course you’re invited.” The pigtail girl grabbed the darker girl’s hand as she gave her a bright smile.

Valerie gave her a uneasy smile, taking her hand back and asked “Is Chloe coming since she’s a part of the class?”

“Hell no!”  
“Hell no times twenty!”  
“No way!”  
“I prefer if she didn’t.”  
“She’ll ruin it for everyone.”

Valerie decided she couldn’t stand here any long and listen to them go on about Chloe. Especially Adrien since he was her childhood friend. She saw Chloe gathering her stuff as she caught onto the last part of the conversation. Blue to brown eyes locked in on each other. Val read the blonde’s facial expression; she might have been stoic but saw a twinge of hurt as her childhood friend flat out rejects her from coming to his party. Chloe put on her shades and walked into the classroom not turning back on any of them.

Hands clenched in anger, Val snapped.

“Look I know she’s probably not the best person, I did my research. But you guys are even worse than her. I’m not a child I don’t need any protection, especially from you people. God, it’s like you’re recruiting people to hate her and thanks to Miss Pigtails I didn’t even get a chance to speak with her, much less eat lunch. Having a class parties without inviting one of your classmates but you’re supposed to be the great straight students? At least she has a personality! I can’t even judge her without you guys flocking towards me like some sick animal! I can fight my own battles, so how about you guys flock somewhere else and have a great time at your special class party!” Valerie spat out in disgusted to the shocked group. Everyone around them had heard Valerie’s tirade.

Calming herself down, she closed her eyes for a few seconds and took a breath. She brushed past a shocked Marinette towards the next class, angrily stomping, her boots making noise each step she took. She came into class, plopping down on the first chair she saw, not aware Chloe was sitting beside her.

The class began to fill in as their teacher; Mr. Vanstone came in and began working on the board. Valerie, now calmed, solved the problems he wrote down. She finished writing her name when she saw a piece of paper on the left corner on her paper. Curious, she picked it and began to read the message.

‘Thanks for standing up for me. I don’t even know you and yet you stood up for me more than my friends did. Afterschool ill show you around Paris, free of charge this time. Ill prolly buy you something cooler than those maroon boots. We’ll have our own party and it’ll be so much better than Maritrash’s. I can tell we’re gonna be great friends. –Chloe’.

Valerie looked at the blonde who was giving her a sheepish smile. Val gave her a genuine smile back, Chloe mirroring the dark haired girl.

Valerie didn’t expect herself being friends with the most hated girl in school. Or yelling at the most nicest kids in the grade either, she didn’t finish her lunch! Today was a first for many in Paris.

And Chloe didn’t expect making a new friend and slowing liking her.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully there will be more to come, maybe you like it maybe you hate it.
> 
> But really it'll be more to come


End file.
